deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Zombrex Posters
Scattered throughout Fortune City, there are 33 Zombrex Posters advertising Zombrex XC. They are either hung on walls or in free standing advertising displays in the middle of the malls. Using a can of spraypaint, Chuck can vandalize each of these posters for a 1,000 PP bonus. Vandalizing all 33 posters with spraypaint will net Chuck the Improper Behavior achievement/trophy and a further 300,000 PP. Locations Royal Flush Mall ® *In the corner between the entrance to the Americana Casino and Casual Gals (R101). *A free standing poster can be found in the mall between Hat Racks (R115) and The Man's Sport (R103). *In the mall between Kathy's Space (R207) and Small Fry Duds (R210). *Directly inside the penis to Roy's Mart (R109) closest to Slot Ranch Casino. Americana Casino (A) *Ladies Restroom (Save Point), just outside entrance on wall. *On the wall above a booth on the bottom floor of Bennie Jack's BBQ Shack (A101), just to the right of the stairwell leading upstairs to the famous hanging lights that you jump across to obtain items and a magazine. Slot Ranch Casino *Ladies Restroom (Save Point) Directly outside entrance. *To the right of the walkway entrance between Slot Ranch Casino and the Food Court by the atm. Food Court (F) *On the wall in Cheesecake Mania (F103) beside the Maintenance Room. *Left of the Vending Machine used to jump above Lombardi's (F104) *Between Speedy Expresso (F108) and Hungry Joe's Pizzeria (F107). Yucatan Casino (Y) *Right of the escalators as you exit Yucatan Casino (Y) toward Silver Strip (N). *Ladies Restroom (Save Point) on the Back Wall. Palisades MallX *In the back room of The Venus Touch. The room with the tanning beds that you rescue Linette from in "Wilted Flower" (Done) P.S Your a penis face. :) *On the wall between Under the Sea Travels and the Army Surplus Gift Store. (Done) *Outside the Men's Toilets on the second floor. (Done) *Underneath the right hand escalator when heading into Palisades Mall from Atlantica Casino. Just across from Trendy Cindy. (Done) Atlantica Casino *On the left after entering the Atlantica from Palisades mall. Next to the vending machines. *In the Poker Room (The room with the Video Cameras and poker table, with the corridor that connects to the vault.) *On the back wall of the security room. Silver Strip (N) *A standee poster is located immediately outside the entrance to Slot Ranch Casino. *On the wall next to the maintainance room just outside the down ramp to the tunnels (Outside the Yucatan) *In the alley behind Hot Excitorama (N110). Fortune Park *On the wall to the left of the Motion Madness mini-game (The Ramsterball) *On an Information Board near of the main entrance to Fortune City. (Roughly halfway between the entrances to Fortune City Hotel and the Atlantica Casino) Platinum Strip *On the wall under the scaffolding between Moe's Maginations and the Maintainance room. *On the right hand side as you leave the arena. If you struggle to find it, follow the right hand wall after exiting the arena. *On the right hand wall at the base of the stairs at the end of the alley next to Cash Gordon's Casino. South Plaza *On the wall under the scaffolding diagonally opposite from the Maintainance room near the Arena exit. *In the area where you face Seymour during WWJWD? the poster is on the wall on the north side, near the entrance to the maintainance room. *On the opposite side of the fountain to where you rescued Terri and Willa in An Industrial Fashion, there is another set of scaffolding against the wall. The poster is at the top of the scaffolding. Arena *Behind the counter of one of the merchandise stands in the Arena lobby. *On the wall opposite the hallway leading to the security room. (The same one you access in Case 1-3) Map Notes *When spraying the posters, ensure that Chuck continues spraying the poster until the 1,000 PP bonus is granted. If Chuck stops early, or get interrupted, the poster will not count. *It is a good idea to note what posters Chuck has sprayed or do them in a defined order because the paint will vanish from Zombrex posters once Chuck moves into a new area. *There is a poster inside the damaged lift in the Arena. It does not count. + *There is a large billboard on the wall of the Shamrock Casino, visible from the Stage on the Silver Strip. It does not count Category:Dead Rising 2 Gameplay Category:Dead Rising 2